The present invention relates to a joint for a shape memory material and in particular to a joint between a shape memory material component and another component, more particularly to a joint between a shape memory alloy component and another component.
Shape memory alloys have previously been limited to small section components and relatively fragile components.
There is a requirement for large, high integrity, components with embedded shape memory alloy actuators. Large, high integrity, components comprising parent alloys components/structures and shape memory alloy actuators/components are required and these must be joined under high loading.
The joining of shape memory alloy components, particularly NiTi shape memory alloys, to other components is notoriously difficult with most applications using mechanical joints. The use of welded joints has been investigated but an acceptable solution has not been found. Welded joints are not practical, acceptable, because brittle intermetallics are formed.